


¡Señor acosador!

by Girlyfairly



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Lemon, M/M, PWP without Porn, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 21:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15421512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlyfairly/pseuds/Girlyfairly
Summary: En donde Light es tratado como la loca del pueblo (?En donde Light sabe para qué Kira le dio ese agujerito (?PWP= Porn Without PlotOOCOneShotLenguaje soez porque me gusta, ahre.RayexLight/LxLightPerdon el mal resumen, simplemente no sé cómo explicar que esto será puro sexo pues.





	¡Señor acosador!

Cuando decidió convertirse en detective, creyó que estaría todo el tiempo tras la acción, ya saben, casos difíciles y enmarañados. Y aunque había sido participe de muchos de ellos, no podía negar que hacerla de detective privado dejaba buena paga, aunque al principio se había mostrado renuente a la idea, tuvo que ceder cuando las deudas que conllevan cualquier matrimonio comenzaron a hacerse presentes, pero ya luego de un tiempo te acostumbras, no era la primera vez que lo contrataban para seguir a esas mujeres u hombres de los cuales sus parejas desconfiaban con el fin de revelar una posible infidelidad. Lo que si era nuevo era ser contratado por apenas un universitario, por lo general eran personas que rondaban los cuarenta quienes requerían sus servicios, cuando los años en el matrimonio ya pesan, cuando la monotonía se hace presente, no por alguien cuya vida amorosa debía estar en los mejores momentos. Pero bueno, él no estaba en posición de juzgar, si el cliente podía pagar, entonces el podía ayudar. 

 Y vaya     que Elle Lawliet tenía para pagar, siendo el único nieto del reconocido Quillsh Wammy podía decirse que era todo un consentido, que si bien no poseían fortunas, no podían quejarse de su buena posición económica, y aunque Raye Penber había tenido la intención de hacer recapacitar al más joven, de convencerlo que con ese dinero podía comprarse un PlayStation o lo que fuese que les gustase a los jóvenes de veintitrés años, prefirió callar y tomar el dinero. 

Debía admitir que seguir a un muchacho de esa edad era al menos divertido, no como las personas casadas que tenía que seguir de un lado a otro en sus aburridas vidas. Al menos Light —el posible infiel de quién Elle Lawliet desconfiaba— tenía una vida activa y entretenida, algo que ayudaba mucho en su trabajo, al menos había  sido divertido ver  a las personas chapoteando en el agua la semana pasada, cuando ese castaño decidió ir al balneario cercano debido al intenso calor; o cuando tuvo que ir al cine por esa película de comedia que tan popular se estaba haciendo, todo el tiempo tuvo un ojo sobre el muchacho, pero las sonoras carcajadas  que había tenido a lo largo de  esas dos horas no se las quitaría nadie, y aunque Light Yagami parecía ser alguien bastante popular, no había notado nada que declarase una infidelidad, lo había visto tontear con algunos amigos, o algunos otros que lo veían sin ningún disimulo, pero nada que Raye considerase como grave para alertar a Elle. Sin embargo decidió seguir con su trabajo unas semanas más, cuando Elle le insistió que no se dejase engañar tan fácil, que observase mejor y más de cerca, y luego de brindarle más dinero, Raye aceptó. Esta noche, por ejemplo, lo había seguido hasta un bar cercano, donde parecía que luego de la universidad un pequeño grupo de amigos habían decidido salir por unas cervezas, Raye aceptaba haberse bebido algunas jarras  mientras desde una mesa lejana observaba el alboroto de esos universitarios, hasta que pareció que recordaron la hora, poniéndose todos de pie y pagando la cuenta con rapidez. Ahora  lo seguía muchos pasos atrás por un callejón que el castaño siempre tomaba para regresar a casa, la ciudad era tranquila, y contrario de lo que se cree, esos callejones suelen ser muy seguros y buenos atajos. 

—Señor acosador, ¿hasta cuando seguiremos con este juego?— alzó la voz sabiendo que el camino estaba solo, y que  sería escuchado por el hombre cuya presencia ya había notado hace un tanto. 

Raye, por su parte, detuvo sus pasos abruptamente, quedando paralizado.  

—¡oh, ya veo!, ¿el señor acosador es tímido?— su sonrisa ladina se dejó ver cuando giró por completo, quedando unos metros frente  al hombre que le venía siguiendo los pasos desde unas semanas atrás. 

—Me confundes, solo voy camino a casa...— susurró, e intentando ocultar su nerviosismo retomó sus pasos, le pasaría de largo y cruzaría hacia cualquier lado una vez saliese de ese callejón para seguir con la farsa, pero fue sujetado de su brazo tan pronto caminó a su lado.

—Tal vez soy más joven que usted, pero no soy ningún idiota, sé que lleva un par de semanas siguiéndome— lo tomó por ambos brazos y lo empujó despacio contra la pared del callejón, pegando su cintura baja a la de su acosador —¿es que acaso tiene alguna debilidad por los jovencitos?— sonrió ladino, satisfecho de sentirlo estremeciéndose contra su cuerpo una vez se puso de puntillas para acercar su rostro al del otro, quedando a escasos centímetros —porque si me lo pregunta... yo sí tengo una debilidad por los mayores...— sus labios atraparon el lóbulo de la oreja de su presa, el cual jaló de forma juguetona mientras una de sus manos recorrió lento el abdomen del mayor sobre la ropa, llegando así hasta la entrepierna, la cual apretó sin miramientos. —más cuando se las pongo dura a hombres casados...— tomó entre sus dedos la mano izquierda del aún inerte detective y la llevó hasta sus labios sin apartarle la mirada en ningún momento mientras besaba el dedo anular donde justamente brillaba un hermoso anillo.

—...¿q-qué...?— titubeó nervioso al escuchar lo último, ¡él es un hombre casado, joder!, intentó apartar al castaño pero no pudo, ya fuesen por las copas que se había bebido, o por lo dolorosa que se sentía su erección atrapada en el pantalón, pero Light no tuvo problemas para sujetarlo firmemente por los hombros y mantenerlo quieto contra la pared, sonriendo ampliamente al notar que el detective no oponía mucha resistencia. 

—No debe ser tímido, señor acosador, yo ya no soy ningún niño y sé lo que hago...— para demostrárselo le desabotonó alrededor del cuello de aquella tan formal camisa blanca, y acercando sus labios pasó su lengua por lo largo de la tostada piel, llegando hasta la barbilla del más alto, la cual mordió marcándola con sus dientes. —¿sabe algo?, siempre he tenido esta fantasía, de sentirme completamente abierto y lleno por un hombre con experiencia— le acercó sus labios a la oreja, sintiéndolo estremecerse de nuevo cuando  le besó con gula, jugando con su en exceso húmeda lengua en el oido del otro, mientras que sus manos sin perder el tiempo buscaban abrir el cinturón que le impedía acceso directo a la erección que palpitaba bajo el pantalón. —yo... tengo un novio... pero tiene mi edad... es como hacerlo con un niño... yo necesito a un hombre que me lance a la cama y tome mi cuerpo sin miramientos.

Esta vez Raye si intentó detener la mano que se coló en su pantalón, ¡joder, ese muchacho debía tener al menos unos diez años menos que él!, ¡estaban en un callejón donde cualquiera podía encontrarlos!, y por si fuese poco, ¡había mencionado a su novio!, ¡el mismo muchacho que ahora le estaba pagando para mantenerlo vigilado!, pero un roncó jadeo fue lo que emitieron sus labios cuando de manera casi saltarina su miembro había escapado del bóxer una vez su pantalón cayó alrededor de sus tobillos.

—No se contenga, señor acosador, me encanta que un hombre mayor gima para mí—  y sin soltar el tolete que tenía entre manos, se acuclilló, sonriendo al ver  ese rojizo y goteante glande que debido a la cercanía, le permitía embriagarse con su fuerte aroma. —dígame, señor acosador, ¿ya había tenido a un chico más joven hincado ante usted?, ¿deseoso de su sabor?— los ojos de Raye se cerraron con fuerzas cuando dicho lo último, sintió la tibieza y humedad de la lengua del más joven recorrer por completo su erección, con una mano le sujetaba su miembro, dandole tímidas lamidas, mientras con la otra se encargaba de atender sus testiculos, ésos que tan cargados se sentían en estos momentos.

—Deja de jugar...— gruñó, enredando los dedos de una mano en aquellos lacios cabellos, los cuales  jaló hacia atrás con brusquedad, mientras  con la otra tomó su propio miembro para pasarlo  por todo el rostro del muchacho que le brindaba una exquisita vista al tenerlo hincado frente a él, con esa carita de ángel pero con unos ojos y labios que sugerían lujuria. —si vas a comértela, trágatela bien— ordenó, y sin mayor aviso hundió por completo su palpitante erección en aquella cálida y húmeda cavidad, recibiéndola Light gustoso hasta que nariz y barbilla se hundía en la recortada mata de vello púbico. 

—¡ _mngh_!... _hmm_...— sus ojos cristalinos debido a la violenta intromisión no perdían de vista al hombre de arriba, ése que le sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos haciéndolo ir y venir sin delicadeza, no dándole espacio para respirar, provocando que  la espesa saliva combinada con lujuriosa humedad le escurriera por la comisura de los  labios.

—¿no es esto acaso lo que andabas buscando?— cuestionó con sorna al ver los lagrimones que resbalaban por aquellas mejillas, ésas que se inflaban y comprimían  cada que movía sus caderas hacia adelante y hacia atrás, sintiendo su glande chocando y ser succionado por esa garganta. —es lo que querías, ¿verdad?— graznó nuevamente sin detener su vaivén, respiración errático, camisa adherida a su torso debido al sudor —¡anda, trágatela toda como la buena puta que eres, hazme venir hasta dejarme seco!

Y Light no supo cuánto tiempo pasó mientras solo se sostenía de las caderas del mayor para no perder el equilibrio al estar su boca siendo cogida tan violentamente por ese hombre que tan tímido se mostró al principio, y que ahora gemía sudoroso olvidando que alguien podía escucharlo, pero no iba a negarlo, su  propio miembro estaba completamente duro dentro del pantalón.  

—Aunque acabar en tu boca...— ese miembro salió de repente, llevándose en la punta una buena cantidad de espesa saliva, ambos con su respiración entrecortada —o en tu carita sería una delicia...— tomó el mentón del menor y esparció la humedad que escurría por su quijada, subiéndola hasta las suaves mejillas antes de tomar al muchacho del brazo y levantarlo bruscamente —no pienso quedarme sin probar ese culo— finalizó, y poniéndolo de cara contra la pared, le bajó el pantalón sin problemas, dejando a la vista un pequeño pero redondo trasero de un color pálido, un color que lucía demasiado puro para su gusto, por lo que sin Light poderlo evitar, un escozor se apoderó de su parte baja cuando una palmada impactó su delicada piel, haciéndolo gemir y estremecerse, pero sin poder moverse al tenerlo Raye quieto con una mano puesta en la parte superior de su espalda 

-¡Señor acosador!, ¡ _ah_!— cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando una nueva nalgada le dejo esa sensación ardiente, Penber embelesado de ver cómo el dulce trasero parecía gelatina cada que su mano lo impactaba con fuerza —¡por favor!— suplicó al ver por el rabillo de su ojo el como la misma mano volvía a alzarse, cerrando los ojos y mordiéndose los labios ante la sonora palmada —¡por favor!, ¡quiero sentirlo dentro de mi, señor acosador!— aún manteniéndose inmovilizado contra la pared, llevó sus manos hasta sus glúteos, separándolos lo más que podía, haciendo que Raye tragase saliva y sonriese ladino cuando quedó a la vista el pequeño agujerito rosado, el cual su miembro se encargaría de abrir —p-por favor, señor acosador, co-cojame de una buena vez.

Y esa suplicante y necesitada voz fue más de lo que el detective podía soportar, las venas que envolvían su miembro palpitaban de manera dolorosa, mientras su visión se recreaba en el pequeño anillo que se contraía nervioso, ansioso por ser rellenado, y Penber no sería quien lo dejaría vacío. Así que, aprovechando que aún Light mantenía su entrada expuesta al tener sujetos sus glúteos, lo tomó de la cintura y guiado por la lujuria, lo penetró de una sola estocada, gruñendo ambos de manera ronca, uno por la violenta y repentina intromisión, el otro por la estrechez y fuerza que hacía el esfínter de Light sobre su miembro, ése que trataba de deshacerse del nuevo invasor.

—Aprietas muy bien para ser tan solo una puta.— le gruñó al oído mientras lo jalaba del cabello, recibiendo un agudo gemido por parte del menor una vez que repitió la acción previa, penetrarlo por completo y sin miramientos. —realmente te gusta, ¿eh?, te lo he metido sin prepararte y en lugar de quejarte, pones esa cara de zorra que calentaría a cualquiera, de verdad que lo estás disfrutando, ¿no es así?— y dejando su miembro enterrado por completo dentro de aquella cálida cavidad, lo tomó de ambos brazos y jaloneándolo logró separarlo de la pared, en la cual apoyo Raye su espalda esta vez, dejando a un levemente encorvado Light frente a sí, con su miembro perdiéndose en la redondez de aquellas nalgas. —pues si tanto te gusta, búscalo por tu cuenta.— ordenó al mismo tiempo que una estridente palmada caía de lleno sobre la blanca piel, provocando que su miembro fuese presionado con fuerzas por aquellas suaves paredes, seguramente por el escozor que la nueva nalgada había provocado.

—¿Le gusta así, señor acosador?— cuestionó con su rostro ladeado para poder ver a su amante detrás de él, y Raye estaba embelesado en como Light movía sus caderas, restregando ese redondo culo en la parte baja de su abdomen, y aveces haciendo chocar sus pieles de manera estridente. Estaba fascinado en como el trasero de un chico se podía sentir igual o quizá mucho mejor que una mujer, esa estrechez que hacía palpitar su miembro lo estaba haciendo delirar, esos ojos miel que antes le habían parecido llenos de inocencia, ahora se encontraban entrecerrados y brillantes de lujuria, casi le parecía imposible creer que aquel muchacho con carita de ángel fuese el mismo que en estos momentos gemía y se movía como una auténtica puta.

—Vaya... justo así es como te quería encontrar.— Raye se quedó inerte, ladeando su cabeza hacia el lado izquierdo de donde había reconocido que aquella voz provenía, viendo cómo de entre las sombras un muchacho emergía, y Penber deseaba que todo fuese un sueño, él no podía ser encontrado con la camisa mal puesta y los pantalones hasta los tobillos mientras tenía frente a sí a un chico con el torso al descubierto y los jeans en el suelo mientras se penetraba solito gustosamente  —¿me has extrañado, amor mío?— continuó la profunda voz, acercándose a pasos lentos hasta situarse frente al encorvado castaño, al cual tomó de la barbilla para besarle los labios —me atrevería a decir que _no_ , te veo muy ocupado con este buen hombre— Lawliet alzó la vista y Raye se congeló, tomó al castaño de las caderas para intentar separarlo pero fue en vano, Light echó su cuerpo más para atrás para mantenerlo aprisionado, sin dejar de mover sus caderas sutilmente para que el miembro que estaba completamente enterrado en su interior no perdiese su firmeza. 

—Joven Lawliet... le aseguro que... tengo una explicación...— intentó excusarse, ¿pero que debía decir exactamente?, se le había contratado para vigilar al muchacho porque el azabache sospechaba de una supuesta infidelidad, ¡y ahora resultaba que el propio detective privado se lo estaba cogiendo!, vaya ironía... 

—No hace falta señor Penber, no es su culpa que mi novio tenga un culo tan tragón, el cual no logró satisfacer aunque lo coja a diario, ¿no es así, Light?— y el pálido detective escuchó la cremallera de un pantalón bajando, mientras él aún sostenía por la cintura al castaño, quien en ningún momento había dejado de moverse, es más, había recuperado su ritmo previo, un vaivén casi violento hasta que pudo ver que el pantalón del muchacho de cabellos negros caía al suelo, dejando a la vista un miembro completamente duro, cuyo glande estaba copiosamente húmedo, denotando que tenía un buen rato de estar erecto —dile, Light, cuéntale a este buen hombre lo necesitado que estás por ser cogido por más de uno, las ganas que tienes porque te dejen el culo completamente abierto— gruñó, tomando su miembro por la base de éste, pasando su glande por el desencajado rostro de su novio, quién en estos momentos sentía la mente tan nublada que con sus labios buscada la hombría de Elle, sonsacándole una risa al azabache por la desesperación que se percibían en los lujuriosos ojos color miel —no, Light, si lo quieres en tu boca sabes lo que tienes que hacer, debes pedirla de buena manera... además, te di una orden, haz sentir bien a nuestro invitado y cuéntale lo puta que eres. 

—... _mñgh_... s-señor acosador...— comenzó, completamente sumiso, tomándose de la cintura del azabache para no perder el equilibrio, sintiendo su rostro húmedo por los rastros de líquido pre-seminal que su novio dejaba en él —...m-me gusta que...¡ _ah_!— apretó los dientes cuando la mano de Lawliet le tomó el miembro con fuerzas, jalándolo y haciéndolo temblar incontrolablemente, mientras  le susurraba un " _dilo_ " al oido, el cual mordió y lamió haciendo estremecer al castaño —¡me gusta ser cogido por varios!, ¡me gusta ... me gusta que cualquiera use mis agujeros... y... y ¡ _ah_!... _mñgh_... Lawliet, por favor!— las piernas le fallarían en cualquier momento, y Raye pudo notarlo, por lo que cegado por la lujuria, le rodeó con un brazo completo la  cintura, siendo él quien movía sus caderas esta vez, provocando que el sonrosado rostro del menor se desencajase más de placer, si cabe.  

—Bueno, si lo pides tan amablemente, no puedo decir que no— al fin le dio tregua al miembro del castaño, tomando el suyo propio para pasar su húmedo glande sobre los rojos labios de Light, ésos que se abrieron engullendo completo su hombría, haciéndolo emitir un ronco jadeo que le lastimó la garganta. 

 Y Raye decidió cerrar los ojos, dejándose embargar por el sonido que provocaba la piel de su abdomen al chocar contra la blanda piel del trasero de su amante, ése mismo que ahora emitía ahogados gemidos mientras el hombre frente a él graznaba utilizando como un simple agujero la boca de ese a quien llamaba el amor de su vida. 

—Tenía mucho observándolos...— interrumpió Lawliet, haciendo que los ojos de Penber se abriesen de par en par, completamente sofocado —Y no creo aguantar por mucho tiempo más— anunció, pero sin mayor aviso sacó de forma ruidosa su miembro de entre los labios de Light —Pero tampoco estoy dispuesto a esperar que tú acabes con él.— continuó, sonriéndole al detective con complicidad, tomando ambas piernas de su novio para subirlas, haciendo que el cuerpo del castaño quedase suspendido entre ambos —Así que... ¿que te parece si lo compartimos?

Light interpretó a la perfección la mirada y sonrisa lasciva de su novio, por lo que intentó revolverse, empujar al azabache por los hombros, pero su cuerpo se encontraba en el aire, Raye sujetándolo por la cintura y Lawliet manteniéndole las piernas en alto y muy separadas. 

—¿¡Que crees que haces, Lawliet!?— espetó molesto, aunque en sus ojos podía verse que tenía miedo.

—oh, nada cariño, te prometo que lo disfrutaras...— sonrió ladino, presionando con su glande aquella entrada que ya se encontraba ocupada, provocando que el castaño rechinase los dientes y echase su cabeza para atrás al mismo tiempo que sus piernas temblaron cuando la punta del miembro de su novio entró en su interior con dificultad —relájate amor, o la pasaras mal...— no detuvo en ningún momento su labor, poco a poco él también se iba abriendo paso en la palpitante y cálida cavidad. 

—¡No jodas, Lawliet!, ¡duele, joder, _sácalo_!— ordenó intentando revolverse de nuevo, aunque sabía que era en vano, solo era la inercia de su cuerpo por intentar escapar del dolor, pero que cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza a su novio, no había nada que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión — _mñgh_...¡ _ah_!...¡mierda, mételo de una buena vez!— espetó resignado.

—como ordene su majestad— y de una sola estocada, penetró la parte restante de su miembro, sonsacándole un agudo grito al castaño, quien enterró sus uñas en los hombros de Elle, dejando salir dos gruesas lagrimas inevitablemente. —ya está, bebé, lo hiciste muy bien— su voz, que antes había estado llena de lujuria, cambió a una más complaciente antes de acercarse al rostro de su novio y besarle el camino de humedad que se había formado en sus mejillas. 

Esperó que su novio se acoplase a la intromisión de sentirse realmente abierto, podía verlo con los ojos cerrados con fuerzas mientras su mandíbula se tensaba, pero tampoco le dio mucho tiempo, tan pronto Lawliet se sintió cómodo, empezó con un lento vaivén. Y Raye intentó no pensar en lo homosexual que resultaba sentir su miembro rozándose con el de otro tipo, aunque en esta situación, ¿¡que exactamente podía considerarse " _no_ _homosexual_ "!?, ¡se estaba cogiendo a un hombre, por el amor a Kira!, y aunque la situación se le volvió incómoda de repente, su miembro seguía completamente duro en el interior del menor, quien en estos momentos rodeaba con ambos brazos el cuello del azabache mientras su rostro se escondía en el cuello de su novio, que sino fuese porque detrás tenía a otro hombre dándole también por el culo, podría decirse que lucían como una linda pareja de enamorados. 

Y dejándose llevar, ambos aumentaron la velocidad, preocupados solamente por su satisfacción, importándoles poco o nada si a Light le incomodaba o dolía, aunque de acuerdo a sus estridentes gemidos, no podían decir que el castaño se la estuviese pasando mal, es más, aún con su cuerpo en el aire en medio de aquellos dos, intentaba mover sus caderas de adelante y hacia atrás, buscando él solo sentirse completamente lleno. Y todo este movimiento por parte del menor, ver su espalda perlada de sudor, poder percibir el aroma a sexo junto a los erráticos jadeos por parte de todos, era mucho más de lo que el detective podía soportar, sobretodo cuando sintió algo espeso y caliente bañando su miembro por completo, sabía que debía tratarse del orgasmo de Lawliet, en sus cinco sentidos le hubiese parecido asqueroso y de mal gusto sentir el semen de otro hombre sobre él, pero en estos momentos que estaba tan nublado de placer, aquella calidez abrazando su piel se sintió exquisita, y el azabache pudo notar como el rostro de Raye se desencajaba al tiempo que las piernas le temblaban, aferrándose con más fuerzas a la cintura del castaño, pero Lawliet también tomó a Light con más fuerzas, uniéndolo a su torso y separándolo del otro. 

 —Lo siento, pero solo yo tengo el derecho de  acabar dentro de él— anunció abrazando a Light, quien rodeó con sus piernas la cintura del azabache para no caer, sintiendo como en su espalda baja un disparo de espeso y caliente semen se hizo presente. 

Los profundos orbes de Lawliet se posaron sobre los de Raye, esos ojos ónice que antes habían estado tan llenos de placer, ahora lo veían amenazante, y Penber no pudo sostenerle la mirada, su miembro había perdido por completo su firmeza, y aunque las piernas aún le temblaban, la lujuria se había esfumado, así que al ser consciente de la situación, junto a los penetrantes ojos de Lawliet que parecieran culparlo por haberse atrevido a tocar a su inocente novio, el detective decidió subirse los pantalones abruptamente. 

—Yo... esto no debió pasar... yo... lo lamento— se disculpó nervioso, sacando su billetera para intentar devolverle el dinero al azabache, necesitaba el dinero, pero no había cumplido con su trabajo, por lo que le resultaba justo, así que le extendió los billetes, pero solo se ganó un mirada llena de enojo.

 —¿es que acaso piensa pagarle a Light por una cogida?, ¿por quien lo ha confundido?— espetó, sintiendo que el castaño aún temblaba entre sus brazos, consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor pero no interesado por ayudar a su acosador, en cambio solo ocultó su rostro en el cuello del azabache, dejando que su novio se hiciera cargo. —¡solo váyase!— amenazó molesto cuando el detective seguía intentando pagarle, pero que su ronca voz fue suficiente para sonsacarle un respingo antes de guardar su billetera y alejarse con prisas.  

—¿No crees que te pasaste con él?— susurró Light al ver como Raye había huido luciendo despavorido.  

—Solo era parte del show— sonrió, aún cargándolo lo pegó contra la pared, donde buscó los labios del castaño. —¿y tú no crees que te pasaste al decir que hacerlo conmigo era como coger con un niño?

—Solo era parte del show también— sonrió con picardía, abrazando con sus piernas la cintura de Lawliet mientras con sus brazos le rodeaba el cuello, importándoles poco o nada que aún se encontraba semi desnudos en un callejón cualquiera. 

—Entonces... hacerlo con un tipo mayor que te acosa y que sea un violador en potencia, ¿puede ser removido de la lista?— cuestionó al tiempo que hundía su rostro en el cuello del castaño, mordiéndolo de manera juguetona mientras sentía como el otro le acariciaba los azabaches cabellos.

—Ahora es turno de una fantasía tuya— jadeó cerrando los ojos cuando la hábil lengua de su novio subió hasta su lóbulo.

—Pues ve preparándote, en algunas semanas te estará llegando un paquete de lencería y unos pequeños juguetes...— le susurró al oído de manera obscena, mordiéndole con gula —me muero por verte salir a la calle sabiendo que debajo de tu pantalón llevas una diminuta tanga...verte caminar por las calles, hablar con los demás, sentarte con ellos, mientras todos ignoran que dentro de tu culo hay un pequeño vibrador... me muero por ver cómo evitas poner tu cara de puta frente a todos cuando decida encender tu pequeño juguete... _amor_...


End file.
